batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarecrow (BlackGear)
"Why are you screaming? I haven't cut you yet!!!" -- Scarecrow Jonathon Crane was a gifted young psychology student who specialised in pharmapsychology and was devoted to the research of chemicals being able to manipulate the mind. Serving as an intern in Arkham Asylum, his superiors were not fully aware that due to a traumatic upbringing, Crane was just as insane as any other inmate in Arkham. Obsessed with how fear can drive someone to insanity or even to attempt anything, Crane masqueraded as Scarecrow, developing his own Fear Toxin which could cause its victims to relive their worst fears almost like a reality. Profile Early life Jonathon was born in a rather slummy area of Downtown Gotham. Bullied senselessly for his lanky, wirey frame and rather reserved and loner behaviour, he was normally named as 'Scarecrow' because of it. His rage built for years, and his apathetic mother merely shunned him. His father, however, offered him sage advice - to never show them you're afraid, but to show them that they are afraid. The young Jonathon took this advice and put it to some use. At the senior prom, Jonathon donned an old Halloween costume of a scarecrow and kidnapped three of the bullies. He drove to a secluded area on the outskirts of Gotham and sadistically tortured them, making them plead for their lives and begin to weep for mercy. Jonathon relished in their fear and brutally shot them all in the head with a gun he stole from his grandfather. This was the catalyst that made Jonathon so obsessed with the power of fear. Attending Gotham University Jonathon kept the incident quiet for years, and was never suspected. His mastery of deception made him free to perform twisted experiments on people while still having this daytime image of a model student at university - specialising in the mind and how chemicals can manipulate it. These experiments were of how certain chemicals and toxins could, in the proper mixture, induce a paranoia or hallucination that could drive the affected insane with fear. After finishing and obtaining his career, Crane went on to become an intern at Arkham Asylum. It was there that his 'research' continued far beyond what he originally had aspired for. Internship at Arkham Crane went on to become one of Arkham's pharmapsychologists, studying the different reactions to mind-altering medication that inmates have. Though he did properly conduct his research, he also began experimenting again on other inmates. It was during this time he was able to create his Fear Toxin and would continue to perfect it until it became at its most current potency. However, with his research complete, he saw he had nothing else to do now. He then realised that he could put his toxin to good use. The ultimate purpose was to break the minds of everyone in Gotham, so he had all the patients he wanted to try and rehabilitate - and then do it all again. However, in order to do this, he needed a persona that the citizens of Gotham would recognise and fear but have no way of knowing who they were - this was the birth of Scarecrow, recreating the persona he used when he killed the bullies almost a decade ago. As Scarecrow Scarecrow first terrorised Gotham by fumigating his old neighbourhood with gallons of his Fear Toxin. Everyone began to riot and kill each other as they saw everything around them to be a potential threat or something attempting to attack them. Scarecrow even managed to briefly incapacitate Batman by infecting him with his gas, making Batman relive the moments of his parents' death. With the aid of Alfred Pennyworth and Lucius Fox, Batman was able to generate a cure and save the infected from slaughtering each other in a mass hysteria. Batman then defeated Scarecrow but in the scuffle, Crane infected himself with his own toxin and any shred of sanity was destroyed, becoming the malicious sociopath he is now. He was then sent to Arkham, now a patient like all his previous victims, instead of the brilliant mind he still was - despite his insane experiments. However, Scarecrow has escaped Arkham numerous times, due to his familiarity with the building's structure and can easily escape his cell. Appearance Crane has a very slender and lean frame. Possibly just under 6ft in height and has longish blond-brown straggly hair, almost like straw. His attire consists of a worn, old brown hat. A brown trenchcoat, but no shirt underneath, exposing his thin torso. He wears dark brown leather gloves and brown trousers. His mask his made of burlap and is styled to look like a sinister scarecrow face. Crane also wears yellow contacts when portraying Scarecrow. Personality Crane is a very unhinged yet brilliant mind. He focuses soley on his research and his goal, wanting something to always engage in as it provides him with purpose. Having a purpose drives Crane for he sees it as being something to aspire to and to shut out all fear for. Fear is another obsession, as he sees it as a weakness, but a very interesting weakness to have. He exploits the fear of others while repressing his own. Crane believes that he has risen above his tormenters by shutting out all fear and tortures innocent people either as 'research' or as a way of attempting to 'liberate' them from fear. He displays great frustration and anger if challenged on his abilities, as he was when he was bullied. He does this by sometimes even discarding his Fear Toxin and merely using his powers of psychology to drive his victims insane. It is this extra quality that makes him feared by both the people of Gotham and the other supervillains, even Joker is unnerved by him. Only Batman is unafraid of Crane, which irks Crane to no end. Crane's insanity because of his exposure to his own gas amplified, going as far as even singing or humming nursery rhymes in an eerie way as he engeges in his experiments or commiting murder. His intellect and complete disregard for other people makes him one of the most feared of all Batman's enemies. Weapons and Abilities Weapons * Assortment of farming untinsels (e.g. scythes, axes, sickles etc.) * Fear Toxin * Gas mask that protects him from his own toxin Abilities * Genius-level intellect * Skilled martial artist * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat * Psychological training See Also * Fear Toxin * Arkham Asylum Category:BlackGear Category:Villains Category:Male